macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross Δ Gaiden: Macross E
, also known as Macross Delta Side Story: Macross E, Macross Extra '''or simply '''Macross E, is a two volume manga by Shōji Kawamori and artist Kei Ichimonji. It is set in the Macross Timeline, in A.D. 2062, five years before the events of Macross Δ featuring the idol group Thrones, a cross between Basara Nekki and Walküre. All nine episodes were serialized on Magazine Special by Kodansha from September 9, 2016 to March 9, 2017. Synopsis Project Thrones After the end of the Vajra War in A.D. 2059, a mysterious disease known as Vár Syndrome began infecting various parts of the galaxy. It afflicted all forms of life, including the once peaceful gargantuan Una-mushi(Eel Bug), causing it to go berserk and terrorizing the local populace on the planet Pipré. In A.D. 2062, Chaos' Pipré Branch, an interplanetary para-military contractor charged with security of Pipré, began an experiment using the female idol group Thrones to demonstrate the power of Song and the power of their "Fold Receptors" to counteract the effects of the Var. Thus begins "Project Thrones". The Valkyrie unit of Chaos Pipré branch, Echo Flight, is tasked with escorting Thrones and its three members, Pirika Polywanov, Shinobu Bomber and Blau Blume. Rookie pilot Kite Kinjo, a cocky idol otaku, is ecstatic with his new assignment to escort his Thrones. Piloting his custom VF-171EX Nightmare Plus, he meets Pirika and is shocked to learn Pirika's cold nature. Together, they engage a Var-infected Una-mushi where Pirika sings her signature song, Red Tornado, against the rampaging creature. Her plan works and the creature is defeated, but not after Kite completely wrecks his Valkyrie and is grounded by his commanding officer. Pirika is quite upset by Kite's incompetence, but this inspires him to "change" and be the man who can protect her. Early Victories Kite is determined to win her heart, planning things like taking her to the 15th Anniversary Macross Immigration Festival, but Pirika is having none of it. Yet another Una-mushi begins rampaging through the city, and through Pirika's nudging, Kite disobeys orders and together they engage the creature. This time, the pair is completely synchronized in their attack - Kite with his "Super Pinpoint Barrier Attack" and Pirika with her singing on his Valkyrie's mini-stage. They emerge victorious and the two finally start to develop a bond. A mysterious masked man, Ivan Tsari, watches on determined to further his plans. Macross E Amazon Link Vár Out As the Var infection progresses, Kite uncovers a conspiracy involving Ivan Tsari, who is actually Pirika's father. It turns out he has been manipulating the Var with the help of the Epsilon Foundation to attack the human settlements of Pipré. Ivan invites Kite to join his organization, but is swiftly rejected. Soon, Ivan enacts his final plan, commandeering the Macross Extra (Macross E) and using the power of song to summon a massive invasion force of Una-mushi from the cold regions of the planet. Kite, Pirika and Echo Flight scramble towards the rogue battlefortress. Kite engages Ivan, wrestling Valkyrie versus battlefortress while Pirika sings to stop the rampaging Una-mushi. It is here where Ivan reveals his plans are all for some distorted affection for Pirika. Ivan is ultimately defeated, and Pirika sings to her father in hopes of changing his heart. As the Macross Extra falls from the sky, Pirika and Kite are finally together, happy that the crisis is finally over. Characters Thrones *Pirika Polywanov *Shinobu Bomber *Blau Blume Echo Flight *Kite Kinjo Pipré Branch *Washizaki *Jonah Gold *Elma Hoilie Zelgar Heavy Industries *Ivan Tsari (Ivan Polywanov) *Kirako *Yuriya Others *Ramla Sayed (Epsilon Foundation) *Hotch Mecha *VF-171EX Nightmare Plus **Standard variable fighter deployed for Chaos' Pipré Branch. The flight control system has been updated to include an EG-01M/MP EX-Gear to allow pilots to endure high G maneuvers. Echo Flight, tasked with escorting members of Thrones, have equipped their Valkyires with a "live stage dome". A foldable amplifier is installed onto the specialized radome. During Vár Syndrome suppression experiments, performing members of Thrones move from the rear seat of the cockpit to the top of the live stage dome to perform live. Kite Kinjo's custom Nightmare Plus' body is painted in salmon pink, and its damaged head has been repaired with an alternate design. *VF-27γ Lucifer **A jet black variable fighter boarded by Ivan Tsari. Ivan modified his body with cybernetic implants to fully realize the capability of his Valkyrie, thus giving him an overwhelming performance advantage against Kite's VF-171EX. *Wind Valkyrie **A green replica of the VF-19 Excalibur Custom piloted by Elma Hoilie. *Macross Extra **One of the early SDFN-class Macross ships built that copied the design of the original SDF-1 Macross that launched during the early stages of the Human Seeding Project. It is one of the first ultra-long-distance emmigrant fleet flagships of its time, and now sits forebodingly in the capital of the planet Pipré. The ship has a large communication antenna on its back. Gallery Tumblr inline onhwijnhGy1tvjp2c 500.jpg|Thrones' Pirika Polywanov. Valky.jpg|Kite Kinjo and his custom pink VF-171EX. NTEg7DH.png|Pirika Polywanov and Kite Kinjo, manga spread. IvanPirika.jpg|Pirika singing with her father-in-disguise, Ivan Tsari. WR.gdg21t5j.jpg|Pirika winking in front of Kinjo's custom VF-171EX Nightmare Plus. PirikaAttack.jpg|Pirika rocking out on the Nightmare Plus' radome live stage. ChaosPipre.jpg|The entire cast of Macross E, art by 山草. PirikaCute.jpg|Macross E tribute art by 山草, featuring the series titular characters. Valky171.jpg|A detailed view of the VF-171EX in fighter mode, the radome tucked in ready to be deployed. 171Special.jpg|Kite's VF-171EX breaking off from his wingmates of Echo Flight. 171Special2.jpg|Kite's VF-171EX readying his Super Pin-point Barrier punch! Publication Published by Kodansha KC Deluxe Label. *Release on 9th September 2016, ISBN 978-4-06-393063-4 *Release on March 9, 2017, ISBN 978-4-06-393160-0 See Also Series *''Macross Δ'' Movies *''Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre'' References External Links *Macross E Wiki *Macross Gaiden: Macross E! Category:Manga Category:Macross Δ